1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing circuit, an imaging apparatus, a method and a program suitable for use in removing noises contained in an image.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art camera devices, such as a digital still camera (DSC), a mobile phone with a built-in camera, a camcorder and a monitor camera, it is general to photograph a low luminance area by amplifying signal components by performing signal processing such as automatic gain control (AGC) in order to allow even a dark area to be photographed. In this case, not only signal components but also noise components are amplified, and accordingly a photographed image becomes an image having many noises as compared to a real image and being bored by a feeling of strangeness.
To solve the issue, a method has been proposed which removes noise components by calculating signal differences along a time axis direction by using a frame memory or the like (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. HEI-02-174469, Patent Document 1).